


Giving And Taking

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry argues with Severus about taking all and giving nothing back causing Severus to point out to him what has been right in front of him all along





	Giving And Taking

**Author's Note:**

> just something I thought of while listening to music, it happens a lot lol

Harry Potter gave a small smile as he watched his teammates cheer with the crowd. The snitch clutched tightly in his hand, he watched as the keeper flew over to the stands and kissed his wife making her laugh before flying down with the rest of the team who hurried to shower and change before collecting the trophy.

Harry didn't feel like celebrating, he missed Severus, as he showered his mind went back to a week before.

* * *

_"All I am asking for Severs is one game."_

_"No. I will not sit among grown ups whose height of excitement is jumping up and down and cheering on grown ups who fly around on brooms playing with balls and bats."_

_"Says you whose height of excitement is reading books and potions, you know you call Seamus for being a chef but it's the same as potions. It's all chopping, dicing, slicing and ingredients. I have been to all of your potions conferences and you can't even go to one game? Relationships are give and take but ours just seems to be I give and you take! It seems to me you think because you gave a lot in the war you have the right to do nothing but take now. I gave a lot as well Severus!"_

Harry sighed, he knew it was uncalled for, it had been a week since he left, he and Severus hadn't gone more than a day without contact and here he was a week later and hadn't heard from him. It upset Harry how much he had upset Severus.

"Come on Harry get dry and dressed, can't keep the fans waiting, plenty of time for wanking later."

"Very funny Gary." Harry called out as he turned the shower off and waving his wand to dry himself he wrapped a towel around him and stepped out to see Gary give him a cheeky grin before leaving.

* * *

Harry walked back out onto the pitch along with his team and saw the stands had been placed and the other team were standing in a line waiting, not looking at all happy.

Gary nudged Harry. "You can at least smile for your fans Harry, you look as miserable as the team who lost."

"I will smile and cheer when cameras are on me don't worry."

Harry stood in the line at the end and watched as the players of the other team shook their hands, the seeker gripping Harry's hand too tightly, squeezing his fingers tight together.

"Sore loser?" Harry asked as he wrenched his hand free.

Just then the Minister stepped forward, wand to his throat. "Everyone I give you the winners!"

As the stadium erupted in cheers and Harry was passed the trophy, he laughed as his teammates hoisted him up, lifting the trophy higher Harry grinned as all his fans cheered him on but his smile left his face when he saw a figure in black slowly walk onto the pitch.

"Put me down, guys put me down now!"

* * *

Severus stared at the spot Harry had disappeared from for five minutes before going to slowly sit down. He would admit that hearing those words come from Harry of all people did hurt him, but he also knew that truth did hurt, he did go by that belief after the war, he gave enough, now it was his turn to take, if they wanted to award him medals and money he would take it, offer him the position to carry on as Headmaster he would take it, Harry taking him out on dates where he could eat out at places and not get sneered at and have the nights end in fantastic sex he was certainly going to take it.

That was how it had started, then he had to go and do the unexpected and fall in love with Harry. Severus sighed. All Harry asked for was one game, he had gone to every conference, stood to the side and got ignored when they wanted to talk to Severus only. Harry, Severus found out later, that people had looked down their noses at him, wasn't clever enough to even be there, wondering aloud why someone with Severus' intelligence was with a mere quidditch player.

He just didn't expect Harry to know him that well as to read him so well, he did give Harry what he always considered his most valuable possessions, something that he thought no one in his lifetime would have. Harry had his body, his mind, his very soul, but most important, his heart.

Severus stood up and looked over to where Harry would be playing his final games. "It's about time you knew just what I have given you Harry."

* * *

Severus walked out onto the pitch as he saw Harry hoisted up into the air, he had sat and watched Harry's last few games and after each win even though Harry smiled for his fans not one of them reached his eyes. Harry had been as miserable as him, he watched as Harry looked around before spotting him.

Harry shoved the cup into Gary's hand and ran towards Severus.

Severus smirked at seeing the first real smile Harry had shown all week. "There it is." he whispered as Harry stopped in front of him.

"There what is?"

"That smile Harry." Severus said as he cupped the younger mans cheek. "Every game you have won this week you have not shown a true smile."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have been to every game this week Harry. Okay listen closely as what I am about to say will be rarely said."

"Oh?"

"Harry I am sorry. What you said did hurt but it was also truth. But I have given in this relationship but I have hid it so well you have not seen it despite you being able to read me extremely well."

"What?"

"My soul Harry but most importantly, my heart."

Harry gasped. "That means-"

"That I love you? Yes it does Harry, I do love you."

Harry laughed, "I love you to Severus."

No sooner had Severus opened his arms did Harry jump in them and attack Severus' lips with his own.

"That's why Harry hasn't been happy all week, only action he has been getting is on the pitch!" Gary said making the rest of his team laugh as they watched their seeker with the man he loved.

* * *

_**The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
